2.kapitel
hier gehts zur startseite der geschichte blätterwind.die kapitel werden in der sicht von luna,frau lilania,stella und aschura geschrieben. 2.kapitel hoffnungslos verirrt -stella- der sandsturm hat wohl doch mehr schaden angerichtet als ich dachte,bemerkt malandra,meine mutter.ich und sie stehen am eingang der wohnhöhlen und sehen den neuen tag entgegen.wieso meinst du,hier sieht man ja nichts dafon.ich kann nicht verstehen das das meine mutter weis.doch da sie die windmagie kann,wir sie das wohl wissen.der wind hat es mir gesagt,infomirt mich meine mutter und streicht ihren rock glat.dein vater,ist schon an einer neuen wohnhöhle am bauen,ich sollte mal essen kochen.ich schütle den kopf.ich hab mir selber was genommen.ich will lieber auf endeckungs tour gehen.meine mutter lächelt mich an.von mir aus,aber komm bei sonnenhoch nach hause und verstör mir ja nicht die berge,lacht mutter.klar,sag ich und trete aus der höhle.ich hab mir noch gar nicht überlegt wohin ich will,nur das ich einwenig umher streifen will.unsere wohnhöhlen sind in einem tal,das von einer leichten grasssteppe durchzogen ist,mit ein paar kummerlichen bäumen.der rest des gebirges, das überall auser im süden über dem tal aufragt,ist mit regenwald bedeckt.ich entscheide mich für süden.ich lauf über das gras,das schon braun von der sonne ist,und grüsse misizzo,ein jäger der ein fisch über die schuler gehängt hat,als ich ihn am anfang des pfades treffe.der pfad geht steil bergab,und wer kann,und keine last zu tragen hat,fliegt lieber hinunter,zum fuss des gebriges.ich sehe mich um,ob iregendwer den pfad hoch kommt oder ob mich jemand sieht.als ich niemand erblicke,ausser die steinsammler die an einer neuen wohnhöhle arbeiten und misizzo der gerade in eine wohnhöhle mit seinem fisch verschwindet,mach ich mich vorsichtig,schritt für schritt sich immer wieder an gras büscheln festhaltend,an den abstieg.solang der pfad noch schlängelnd sich durch den grasbewachsenen hang führt geht es gut.ich stoppe und sehe über meine schulter.die wohnhölen sehe ich nicht mehr,dafür vor mir der regenwald,durch den der rest des pfades führt.ich seufze und lauf weiter,nun langsamer um nicht über stein zu stolpern,sonst kugele ich noch den abhang hinunter,hier findet mich niemand,kommt mir in den sinn.ich weich einen stein aus,und stolpere über eine wurzel.mit einem erschrokenen schrei klammere ich mich am ast fest,um nicht den hang hinunter zu kullern.ich atme einmal tief durch und finde schwankend mein gleichgewicht wieder.ich lauf weiter.ich komme jezt eigentlich gut voran,bis ich ,dort wo eigntlich der pfad nicht mehr im gebirge ist sondern im regenwald,überrascht stope.vor mir ist ein riesiger felsbroken.der felsbroken wirkt auf mich nicht normal.er ist silbern.ich fang an den felsbroken zu umrunden.er sieht unnatürlich rau aus und eher länglich las hoch.ich sehe das er zwei weisse runde fleken hat.ich runzle die stirn.war das nicht......nein das kann nicht sein jeder weis das sie schon längst ausgestorben sind....aber......nein.ich schütle den kopf.ich sehe zum himmel.scheise!entfur es mir.ich habe ja tazächlich vergessen das ich bis sonnenhoch zuhause sein sollte.ich muss schnell hoch,keuche ich.neben mir bewegt der fels plözlich.ich erstarre.der fels bewegt sich,und richtet sich auf.oh nein,ich schluke.ich habe recht mit meiner befürchtung. -aschura- ich ziehe die augen hoch.ich fragte den wind was stella und luna gerade machen,weil ich mich mit ihnen treffen möchte.der wind sagt mir das luna unterricht hat,das wundert mich nicht.doch er sagt auch das stella in der nähe eines drachen steht.ich habe immer gedacht diese wesen seien asugestorben oder wenigstens verschwunden,anscheinend aber nicht.ich sehe mich um.wenn ich tupai,mein waldeinhorn hole,bin ich in einem tag bei stella.ohne zu zögern renn ich aus der hütte und schwinge mich auf tupai.ich weis das mich mein clan vermissen wirt,doch ich darf keine zeit verlieren.ich zögere kurz,reis mich aber zusammen.los,auf zu stella,und zwar schnell,feuere ich tupai an.er startet und erhebt sich in die lüfte.über den regenwald galopirter jezt zu stella.tupai s hellblaues fell,sein weissen hals und seine silberne mähne und sein silbener schweif,funkeln wie tausende sterne im himmel.hofentlich kommen wir noch rechzeitig,denke ich.das werden wir schon,verlas dich auf mich,höre ich tupais stimme in meinen kopf.das gibt mir zuversicht. ****************************************************************************************** so wieder ein kapitel,vileicht ist es ja ein komentar wert,wer weis. Kategorie:Blätterwind seiten